


Kiss it Better?

by gamerbot22



Category: super danganronpa 2: goodbye despair
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Innocent, M/M, This is DUMB, kiss, souda hurts himself by accident, they’re dumb and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerbot22/pseuds/gamerbot22
Summary: Souda Kazuichi is doing some maintenance in the company of Gundham Tanaka.





	Kiss it Better?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago for an ex-friend’s anniversary but fuck it it’s my story and I get to post it where I want to. I’m not huge into Soudham but I did enjoy this. If there’s any typos it’s because I didn’t proofread and if you find any feel free to lmk.

"Hey, if you're gonna watch me work can you at least hand me that toolbox over there?"

Gundham lifts his head, glancing at Kazuichi and then at the box of tools on the table he was pointing at. The mechanic could have just retrieved it himself, if he was not so invested in whatever was going on underneath the car he was fixing. He had not the foggiest idea on how a contraption like this worked, but it was... therapeutic to watch Kazuichi work. Granted, he had no idea how, but it was.

He picks up the rusted old box and bends over to where Kazuichi's legs are sticking out from behind the front wheels. He sets it down beside him, sliding it under the car to him.

“Thank you," Kazuichi mutters, rifling around through the tools. He pulls out a wrench and gets to work pulling some of the bolts loose. Gundham stays perched beside Kazuichi, looking around the room as he listens to him work. After a bit of straining, he hears the sound of metal scraping together and then a somewhat loud expletive.

“Ugh! Stupid bolt!” Kazuichi rolls out from under the car, rubbing his head where he presumably hit himself.

“What is the matter with it?” The breeder asks, leaning over to look at the small cut on the mechanic’s forehead. It’s not that bad, thankfully, but it’s still bleeding just a bit.

“The damn thing is so tiny, my wrench can’t get a hold of i— Ow!”

Gundham presses his bandaged hand to the cut, applying pressure so the bleeding won’t get any worse. Kazuichi tried to get him to let go, but he’s surprisingly strong. “You are bleeding,” he says sternly, moving his other hand to behind Kazuichi’s neck as a brace, “Where are the medical supplies?” Kazuichi reaches up to move the breeder’s hand off his forehead. “It’s fi—“

“Where do you keep them?” He asks again, swatting Kazuichi’s hand away from his forehead.

“Up there on the work table,” he relents, running his hand through his ungodly bright pink hair.

Almost as if on queue, two of Gundham’s hamst— Dark Devas of Destruction, appear from the folds of his scarf. They both scurry off to the table, set on retrieving something to actually cover the wound and stop the bleeding.

“You got them trained pretty well, don’t cha?” Kazuichi almost jokes, a small smile playing at the corners of us mouth.

“You speak of them like they are pets.”

“Isn’t that kinda what they are, though?” He asks, a bit confused. He knew they had that fancy little nickname for the four of them, but he never got around to remembering it.

Gundham does not bother to answer the inquiry, instead turning his attention back to San-D and Maga-Z as they come back with a few bandages each in between their teeth. The breeder reaches down to take them, allowing the dark gods to climb back up his arm in the process.

“I’m telling you, I’m fine,” Kazuichi insists as Gundham tears the frail paper off from around the little bandages.

“It will keep the infection out until such a time as I can craft something better to heal it,” he says, brushing what small strands of pink hair are covering his forehead. His other hand holds his chin in place so he gets the bandage in just the right place.

It kinda bothers Kazuichi with how gentle he’s being. The guy was treating him like his brain was gonna fall out of his skull if he wasn’t careful. The breeder applies the little band-aid, smoothing it out against Kazuichi’s forehead.

“Jeez, the only thing you ain’t doin’ is kissing it better,” He mumbles, reaching up to touch the bandage.

Is that a challenge? Gundham, hand still on Kazuichi’s chin, turns his face so they’re looking right at each other and without a moment of hesitation, presses his lips to the mechanic’s.

Blood rushes right into Kazuichi’s cheeks, causing them to turn bright pink as Gundham takes his sweet damn time kissing him. After a second or so, he kisses him back, and it’s only a short while after that the breeder pulls away.

There’s total silence for a moment as they both look into each other’s eyes, looking equally flustered.

_“...You were supposed to kiss the bandage...” _

**Author's Note:**

> If there’s any more dr stuff u guys wanna see feel free to shoot me a dm on Instagram I’m @gamerbot22 or leave a comment. I can’t promise I’ll get it done quickly, but it will get done.


End file.
